


baby, it's cold inside

by Kaaaaath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaath/pseuds/Kaaaaath
Summary: Tony got the flu
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 28





	baby, it's cold inside

“achoo”

Tony blows his nose and throw the used tissue to the trash can on the corner three-point style. He missed.  
Steve just sighed and crossed his arm leaning on their bedroom door

“this is all your fault”

“how is it my fault that you got sick?”

“this is so not fair” Tony rubbed her nose, sniffling loudly “you were there too Steve, why are you not sick? Why is it only me?”

“maybe because I have better immune?” Steve raised one of his eyebrow “beside, you were the one suggesting ‘let’s reenact that kissing in the rain scene from The Notebook’ which is still traumatize Bucky by the way, he’s been begging Shuri to fix his brain again, he said it was worse than Hydra torture”

“served him for stealing my blueberries muffin, speaking of, where’s my hot nurse Rogers in nurse costume? I need all the attention and care and all the love, you know? He’s the one that makes me sick” Tony whines

“for the last time Tony, It was not my fault for having better immune than you” Steve tried his best to hide the amused smile on his face 

“well you know what people said, the best way to passed down the flu is giving it to someone els…. Wait Steve come back, I was joking, come ba.. achoo..” Tony let another sneeze “I hate my life” groaning and let his head back to the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
